


Every voice has an owner.

by FlounderTech



Series: And now for something totally different. [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Carol Singing, Choir AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Myka is a soprano, Myka sings, Once in Royal Davids City, Secrets, Singing, Soloist, bed talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka has a secret to share with the rest of the Warehouse - but only H.G gets it out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every voice has an owner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based around a thing that happened a few years ago.   
> Also, Myka as a chorister? Freaking adorable!

No-one knew that Myka could sing. She had kept it a secret from her fellow agents in the Warehouse. Even her parents assumed that she had stopped since she joined Secret services. And to an extent, she had.  
But it was Christmas time. And if the woman had any traditions, it was she had to sing at at least one service over Christmas. So every week she excused herself for an evening and a Sunday morning without providing explanation. And yet she knew that Helena was clued on that something was happening, mostly surrounding the fact that when she got back from practice she would be greeted with a glass of wine and a kiss.  
"Kept late this evening, were you?" Myka hummed softly, placing herself down at the kitchen table. "You're going to have to tell me what's going on. You're always so much more tense on these nights."   
Myka took a sip of the wine before nodding ever so slightly. "Not tonight. For tonight I need to keep what little voice I have." She watched as Helena's brow rose a little and she moved over to rest her hands on the other womans shoulder.   
"Losing your voice?" She pressed a sweet kiss on the top of her head, her own glass of wine being placed on the table beside Myka. "You had best stay silent then."   
"But whats the fun in that?" The older woman started to work on her shoulders and another hum passed her lips. "I doubt you'll let me stop tonight."  
"You are always able to tell me not to, you know." Myka's head tilted back to look the other woman in the eye.   
"Mm. I just don't want you to."

Their evening sped past, and just like expected, Myka didn't get a chance to stop. And Helena never let up. Not until the morning she had been building up to and practicing for. She sighed softly, lifting herself from Helena's arms and pressed another sweet kiss against her cheek, mumbling something about having to go. The other woman pulled her back down and kissed her shoulder lightly, an attempt to keep her in bed.

"I have no choice, love."

"No-ones threatening you, are they?" Myka sighed, closing her eyes and looked around to Helena and shook her head. 

"Its my choice. I promised myself not to back out last moment." 

"Then where are you going?" The young woman mumbled something incoherent and Helena leant to kiss down her neck. "Honesty is always the best policy, love. Ideally so that I can hear it." Myka shudderes lightly under the other woman.   
"Church... Theres a service this evening I'm going to."  
"And this has something to do with your thursdays?" Myka swallowed and nodded.  
"I... I sing." The words were stumbled over and clumsy on their exit, but Helena seemed not to be phased by it. Simply placing a few more kisses down her shoulder and onto her back.   
"I was wondering how you got to be so... tuneful."   
"Shush. I've got to turn up to a practice before to... to get my notes right." So she had a solo... So she was kicking off the service. Helena simply smiled, lifting back up to kiss the other woman sweetly.   
"And am I invited to come and hear you sing?"   
"Would I deny you this?"  
"How many years have we been together?" Helena lifted her head as Myka turned to face her.   
"Yeah... Okay. Hush. This year you are."

“Good.” Myka moved to kiss her softly, before pulling back. “I’ll come back before the service starts. I just need to get food ready for between times.” She muttered against the Brits lips, the older woman tracing light patters onto her stomach, all that felt like musical notes.

“I’ll make my way there. What time will the service be?”

“Starts at about six.” Helena nodded, grinning before pressing another soft kiss against the others lips.

“You should go freshen up then, love. Don’t want you to look shabby on your big day.” Myka smirked lightly and kissed the other woman once more.

“Not joining me?”

“You need your voice. I might get a little... Carried away.” The couple chuckled softly, shared a last kiss before Myka disappeared to prepare herself for the rest of the day.

 

This was it. The time had come. It was Myka’s time to shine. The group stepped out and half down the aisle, Myka ahead of them all, a small collection of girls surrounding her with the choir master ahead of them. He turned to show the organist the beat, before facing the choir and with the biggest, stupidest smile on his face, did exactly the same to them. A note rang out across the church and Myka took a deep breath. On the nod, her mouth opened and she started to sing.

_“Once in royal davids city, stood a lowly candle shed._

_Where a mother lay her baby, in a manger for his bed._

_Mary was that mother mild_

_Jesus Christ her little child.”_

It was only Myka’s voice that rang out in the silent church for that verse. And she lifted her gaze from her folder to look from David, around the church, backing up to return to her space in the line. It wasn’t long before she noticed the group towards the front that had been familiar to her. All of them had turned up in their Sunday bests, Pete, Jinxy and Artie in a suit, Claudia and Helena in their own respective and elaborate clothing. It left Myka feeling a little underdressed under the robes.

The rest of the service was wonderful. Nine readings, about twelve carols in total followed Once In Royal Davids City, including the ever popular Away in a manger and finishing with O Come All Ye Faithful, which held the most beautiful descant which it had turned out only Myka knew. And so above all others, it was her voice that rang out and could be heard hitting those top notes. And after they filed out, recited the choir prayer and were thanked individually, with their robes put away neatly, the woman moved out and into the main hall to be greeted by all of them, Pete wrapping her up in his arms, Claudia patting her back and Artie looked like an over proud father. She moved after to Helena’s arms, simply grinning up to her.

“You have a beautiful voice. Now the cats out the bag and we know there is no frog in your throat..”

“You won’t be getting out of Karaoke night now Mykes.”

“Well. That too.” Helena grinned, ruffling the younger agents hair before the group moved off to get a meal and head back to the B&B.

 

No-one knew that Myka could sing. Not until that one day where her secret came out and the most beautiful thing happened.  


End file.
